What If I'm Not Worth Saving?
by sesshyssister
Summary: Kagome meets Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wants Kagome. Kagome tries to help Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru doesn't think he's worth saving. What to do, what to do?


**_What If I'm Not Worth Saving?_**

Inuyasha drove to his best friend's house. He picked up his cell phone and called his best friend.

"Hello?" answered an innocent voice.

"I'm in front of your house. Hurry up and come out," Inuyasha said.

"I'll be there in five minutes," she replied. Inuyasha groaned.

"Kagome, your five minutes is my ten minutes! Hurry up!" he whined.

"Oh, stop being such big puppy and suck it up," Kagome responded. He growled and hung up. Sure enough, ten minutes later Kagome stepped into his car. He stared in front of him, hands on the wheel, looking very irritated. Kagome looked at him, silently wondering why they hadn't gone already. Inuyasha turned his head to her, with his 'I-told-you-so' look. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just start the car," she said, not looking at him, knowing there was a smirk on his face.

"So, why didn't you tell me you had an older brother?" asked Kagome, starting the conversation. Inuyasha hesitated.

"Because my _half_-brother is an ass," he answered.

"Don't get technical with me!" snapped Kagome. Inuyasha's expression wasn't cheerful.

"Sesshoumaru is a cold bastard. He's arrogant, conceited, and thinks he's above it all," Inuyasha whispered.

"Sounds like someone else I know," replied Kagome, a smile behind her words. Inuyasha looked at her, his mouth opened.

"That does not sound like me, thank you very much!" he said, his voice volume rising. Kagome smiled.

"I didn't say it sounded like you," she said, getting smart.

"Yeah, but you implied it!" Inuyasha said, his expression not getting any lighter.

"I'm just saying. I'm sure he's not all that bad," Kagome said, looking out the window. Inuyasha, 'K'ed.'

"You should've seen him 500 years ago. He may be more tolerant of humans, but that doesn't mean anything," Inuyasha warned. Kagome wasn't listening, she only kept looking out of her window. Then, a huge mansion came into sight. She awed at the size and beauty of the structure. Inuyasha's expression remained the same.

They got out of the car and the valet took it to the garage. Inuyasha and Kagome walked up the steps. Kagome felt a little undressed, because when Inuyasha's parents were at the door to greet them, Izayoi wore a beautiful, but simple dress and Toga wore slacks and a white dress shirt. Kagome wore an Abercrombie t-shirt and short jeans.

"Inuyasha! You said to dress casually!" she whispered. Inuyasha shrugged, he was wearing jeans and t-shirt also.

"It's quite alright. You look just as beautiful," said Toga, grinning, not bothering to hide his fangs. Kagome blushed slightly. She could tell where Inuyasha got his incredible golden eyes from.

Inuyasha was alert, though, he was subtle about it, his father still noticed it.

"Your brother won't be downstairs for another thirty minutes," Toga reassured. Inuyasha didn't relax at that comment. Kagome rolled her eyes and Toga guided them to the living room area. It was very spacious and had a lot of furniture, yet, it seemed quite modern. Kagome looked around at the massive room.

"You like our house?" asked Toga, chuckling. Kagome smiled.

"It's very... big," she said.

"That it is. Please, sit down," Toga said, offering her a seat on the couch. Kagome remained standing until Toga sat down, thinking it was only polite.

"Inuyasha, she's very polite. You should bring her over more often," Toga commented, Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Your parents raised you very well," said Izayoi. Kagome was slightly startled when Izayoi spoke. She had a very delicate and sweet voice. It reminded her very much of her own mother.

"So, Kagome. How did you and Inuyasha meet? He talks quite a lot about you," said Izayoi, curiously.

"Yes, he does. To the point where it's very annoying," came a deep voice behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome turned around. A tall man with flowing silver hair and piercing golden eyes looked back at her.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. So very nice of you to join us," said Toga, ignoring his previous comment. Sesshoumaru looked at his father and bowed his head slightly. Kagome looked at him a little longer, he was very handsome. Sesshoumaru took a seat on a chair next to his father, looking at Inuyasha with a cold glare.

"Well, Inuyasha and I met back in freshman year. We were in the same apartment," answered Kagome, thinking it was better answer the question than to wait any longer. Toga seemed surprised.

"So, you're a junior then?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"At first, we didn't like each other very much. Inuyasha was noisy and rude, and he always brought his drinking friends over," said Kagome. Toga laughed.

"It sounds like him," Toga responded, the grin still on his face. Izayoi smiled also.

"It sounds very much like him," Sesshoumaru added.

"You know, Kagome. Inuyasha has changed a lot since his sophomore year. He doesn't go out to party as much, he studies harder, and he doesn't womanize as much," Izayoi said.

"Although he should. He's almost in his prime," said Toga. Izayoi gave him a glare and Toga immediately backed off. Kagome laughed on the inside.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she talked. She wasn't bad... for a human. She was actually very attractive. Her smooth, tan legs, her lean figure, her very nice and supple breasts, and her kind and gentle face. Her voice was very appealing also. This was one woman he would have... tonight perhaps. He smirked as his imagination was carried away.

"What do you think, Sesshoumaru?" asked Toga. Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his trance and looked to his father. Toga laughed.

"See something you like?" he whispered. Sesshoumaru only turned his head. Toga chuckled, knowing exactly what his son was thinking of.

"Master, dinner is ready," came a slightly high-pitched and squeaky voice.

"Thank you, Jaken," said Toga and got up. The rest of the family got up, including Kagome, and they walked towards the dining room. The dining room was just as elaborate as the living room. The table was an oval shape and so Toga took his seat at the head. Izayoi next to his right and Inuyasha to his left. Sesshoumaru sat by Izayoi and Kagome next to Inuyasha, so that Sesshoumaru was sitting right across from Kagome. The food was served. Kagome didn't know what to eat, there so many to choose from. She waited for Toga to start eating before picking up food for herself, making sure her napkin was placed on her lap.

"So, Inuyasha. What did you do all day?" asked Toga.

"I watched TV with Miroku, went to Kikyo's house, and then picked up Kagome," the youngest son answered.

"That's why you smell of sex," said Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha glared at him. Kagome looked Sesshoumaru, not believing that the older brother said something so rude. Sesshoumaru didn't react. Toga closed his eyes and put his head down for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru, what did I tell you about being polite in front of guests?" asked Toga, in a way that made Sesshoumaru feel like a child.

"Hm," was all Sesshoumaru said. The rest of the time, they were all laughing and talking... except for Sesshoumaru of course. Even the servants were allowed to join in the conversation. After the meal, Kagome and Inuyasha went up to Inuyasha's room, just to hang out.

"You see what I mean?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome was confused for a second.

"About what?" asked Kagome.

"About my half-brother," said Inuyasha, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe he's just insecure and jealous," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her like she grew an extra head.

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Inuyasha.

"That you're getting more than he is," said Kagome. Inuyasha smirked.

"Believe me, I wish that were true, but he has a different woman every night. It's the reason why his room is sound proof... as well as my parent's," said Inuyasha.

"Ew, Inuyasha! Did _not _need to know that!" said Kagome, with a face of disgust. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Wait... your brother... lives with your parents?!" asked Kagome.

"For the time being. He's having his own house built right now," said Inuyasha. Kagome was still laughing.

"He's like... over 500 years old... and he still lives with your parents... that's epic," said Kagome, clutching her stomach. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. Inuyasha was laughing along with her.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to drink. You want any?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I already feel bloated," said Kagome. Inuyasha opened the door and went downstairs. Kagome looked around the room. She was sitting on his bed, which was comfortable, and looked around. It wasn't as big as the downstairs, but it was about the size of her living room. The door opened.

"That was fast," she said as she turned around. Only to find it wasn't Inuyasha.

"You find it amusing that I live with my father," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at him, slightly intimidated.

"Yeah," she replied, thinking it smart not to have an attitude. She stood up though. He smirked, amused at the attempt to stand up to him.

"You know. Inuyasha is correct in saying that I have a new woman every night. They all leave... very satisfied," said Sesshoumaru, walking towards her. Kagome backed up and kept backing up until she was against the wall.

"And I wanna know this... why?" she asked, looking up at him. He smirked.

"Just so you have an idea," he replied. Kagome looked confused.

"An idea of what?" she asked. His smirk grew wider.

"Of what it will feel like," he continued. Kagome's eyes widened a few seconds later when she realized what he was implying. She placed a hand on his chest, and backed up him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sesshoumaru. You may be hot, but there's no way I'd be in bed with you," she replied, acting as if the idea itself were absurd. He held her wrist, taking it off his chest, and backed her up against the wall.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, standing rather close to her. Kagome looked up at him, trying to have her wrist back. His cologne smelled really good. She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge.

"Move, please. You're in my personal space," said Kagome, staring unblinkingly at him. Sesshoumaru only looked down at her, with his evil smile still in place. He leaned down to her ear.

"Be careful, Kagome. I can smell that you want this... and it smells divine," he whispered and Kagome immediately blushed. Sesshoumaru backed away from her, letting go of her wrist, and then walked out of the room. Kagome went to sit on the bed. Her legs were really shaky and her nerves were getting the better of her. She was kinda turned on and she hoped to Kami that Inuyasha wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Kags!" said Inuyasha before he came in. He opened the door and brought in a cold bottle of water.

"I brought some water, in case you changed your mind," he said, about to give her the bottle. Kagome snatched the bottle out of his hand started to drink it until it was half way full.

"You're welcome..." said Inuyasha, looking at her rather surprised. She looked at him.

"Thanks," she whispered. She placed the bottle on her legs, effectively cooling her off. Inuyasha stared at her, bewildered by her sudden change of actions, wondering what the hell had gotten into his best friend.


End file.
